


Trapped.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Horns [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, dark/anti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: He’s been awake for hours, he hasn’t fallen asleep.All Anti is now is just a joke.He's just child’s play now.





	Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, one of my friends asked me to write this on tumblr and I thought I could post it here too
> 
> HERE YOU GO!

Anti slowly opens his eyes. 

He’s been awake for hours, he hasn’t fallen asleep. 

He rolls over to lay on his side, Dark’s arm moving with him as it rests on his side. He looks up at the roof, focusing on the slight light of the early morning’s sun bounces off of the bumps of the ceiling. 

He used to be respected. He used to be feared. He used to be…Empowered. and what is he now? Trapped. Tainted just because he was vulnerable for one moment and let this sick dark spirit in. And what is he now? A trapped demon that forever belongs to a man who only uses him to get his power. To…Satisfy his thirst, so to speak. 

He’s just so stupid…For letting Dark control him in such a way to even get his horns out and to make his eyes cloud over with the black void of the demon eye. He does this every night…Every night Dark takes what he is. He takes the very thing that’s special to a demon and he just…Devours him. He gets every last bit of Anti’s essence to make him powerful. 

All Anti is now is just a joke. 

Anti is just child’s play now. 

Anti could feel a the low growl rumble in his chest as he tries to control his twitching hands from grabbing anything that it finds to slowly feel it break in his power starved hands. And that thing would be Dark. 

God he just wants to take Dark in his hands and break him. He wants to watch him crumble before his feet as he begs for Anti’s mercy as he destroys the foul spirit and finally get the respect he deserves back from the man who caused it to be taken away. 

Dark stirs in his sleep as he buries his nose into the side of Anti’s neck. A shiver crawls up Anti’s spine in the thought of waking Dark. 

If he could even make the choice to kill the other, he couldn’t do it. Not wouldn’t, couldn’t. He hates to admit it, but…  
If he killed Dark, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. The truth is…Dark makes Anti feel good. He praises him. He says that he still respects him. That he still looks up to Anti and that he is greater than Dark would ever be. He says…He tells Anti to keep on giving him his power. He tells him to keep giving his power, because in the end Dark said that Anti would have his power and respect back.

Anti knows Dark is manipulating him. He knows this. But he can’t bring himself to leave. He can’t…bring himself to even talk to him normally. all he does is watch Dark leave in the morning, wonder aimlessly be himself in the house, and then Dark comes home and takes more of Anti’s power until it’s gone and he either leave him as a powerless mess or he stays and sleeps with him. 

That’s what he does.   
He stays home.   
He doesn’t leave.   
He doesn’t even…Think to leave. 

Anti feels another growl escape from his lips and he hears Dark stir again, which tenses Anti up again. 

“What’s wrong? You’re all tense.” Dark murmurs as he turns Anti over to his side again and pulls him back into his chest. “Something bothering you?” anti wants to lash out. He wants to yell in Dark’s face. he wants to break it. He wants to just…Yell at him until he feels his law and throat strain. Is that so much to  _fucking_  ask?! 

Dark lifts himself up from his position to lurk over Anti’s form. “tell me, what’s wrong?” As much as Anti hates it, how much he despises it, he grins a sick smile toward Dark as he moves back to his back. He hates this…So much…But, he needs…

He needs to keep face.

He closes his eyes, and he feels his eyes fill with pure black. When he opens them, he feels his horns start to form on the sides of his head as he looks up at Dark who has lust written in ink across his eyes as he watches Anti’s horns form in their full glory. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just want to play” Anti growls low in his throat as he pulls Dark down to him by the back of his neck. 

Anti screams in his mind as Dark begins to take his essence away from him. He screams in his mind to bash the other’s face in until it becomes nothing. He yells toward himself in broken screams and pleas and Dark takes what’s his away from him. 

He can’t leave.


End file.
